Systems and methods for curing materials using CO2 as a reagent are known in the prior art.
J. M. Bukowski and R. L. Berger, Cement and Concrete Research, Vol. 9, pp. 57-68, January 1979, is said to describe the carbonation of non-hydraulic, γ-Ca2SiO4 and CaSiO3, mortars and powders exposed to 100% RH and 100% CO2 environments. The rate of reaction and strength development is faster in γ-Ca2SiO4 than in CaSiO3. Increasing CO2 pressure from atmospheric to 5.62 MPa [55.5 atmosphere, or 815 pounds per square inch] increases the degree of reaction in both γ-Ca2SiO4 and CaSiO3. Strength increases as a function of degree of reaction and CO2 pressures above 2.00 MPa. The potential use of non-hydraulic materials for CO2 activated cements is discussed.
Also known is International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2017/041188 A1 by Al-Ghouleh et al., published on Mar. 16, 2017, which is said to describe a process for producing precast products in an airtight enclosure, which comprises the steps of a carbonation of pre-dried concrete precast units by feeding CO2 gas into a closed airtight enclosure under near ambient atmospheric pressure (psig between 0 and 2) and/or low pressure (between 2 and 15 psig) conditions, wherein said pre-dried concrete units have lost between 25 to 60% of their initial mix water content.
There is a need for curing equipment and methods that provide improved curing of materials that are cured by reaction with CO2.